Happy Endings
by Little-Retard
Summary: I guess there really isn't any such thing as a happy ending. The sorrowfilled tale of a boy who just wanted to be loved, and one that just couldn't find the strength to help. "I'm so sorry..."


It was a nice day. The birds were chirping, the sun was smiling down on all who would smile back, and the wave of cheerful students' voices filled the air. The heat from the sun wrapped around everyone like a mother's embrace. The hapiness was contagious, smiles were exchanged, lighting up a time of darkness and despair. With the sun beating down onto it, the grass seemed greener, the normally black lake sparkled, and the large castle/school was looking like one of the best places on the earth. Something is wrong with this picture, a black smudge that refused to become one with the hapiness. A small fifteen year old child brooding over the war taking place while all the children here laughed and played. That child was none other than Severus Snape.

He was an intelligent boy, very much so, but his appearance was certainly... Lacking a bit. With his despair filled deep black eyes, his greasy black hair, long long, and sallow skin, he wasn't exactly a picture of beauty. Anyone could see that. His appearance also showed how poor he was. His school robes were ratty and old, with holes patched up as best they could be. His shoes were worn, and his tie was torn slightly. He was a very small child for his age, only reaching four' eleven. He was, in short, a nerd. James Potter, with his messy black hair, disheveled appearance, and tall, muscular body was Severus's one true enemy A group called the Marauders, lead by none other than James Potter, bullied him all the time, and his ex- best friend, the redhead beauty, Lily Evans did nothing to stop it. Why didn't she stop it? Why had she broke all ties she had to the child, you ask? Well, the reason is very simple. Lily Evans had fallen head over heels for James Potter, and constantly hung off him. She was always seen at the Potter boy's side. Sometimes she even helped in the bullying of Severus!

Young Severus used to have a crush on the beautiful rehead. Though, he realized that Lily was in love with James, he immediatly stopped persuing her. The pain of knowing that his only friend was in love with his enemy was too much. He had always been a sad boy, coming from a bad home. His father hated him, hated him for the one thing he couldn't change. You see, Severus realized around when he turned thirteen that he was gay. Yes, you heard right. Nothing is wrong with it! Honest! Not many people saw that, and they ignored Severus, leaving him in the dark, he was becoming engulfed by the darkness, and he didn't like that. If you were rich, it didn't matter if you were homosexual or not, you were still great. He tried so desperately to make friends, but he couldn't. No one wanted to be friends with him. No one would willingly tarnish their reputation to be friends with the potions freak. What's to be gained in that? If they couldn't profit out of the relationship, what was the point? James Potter was certainly not as smart as Severus, but who cared? Today's society wasn't one of the best. They were greedy, only seeing outwards beauty. They saw James Potter's beauty, money, and fame. That was all that mattered.

No one cared to look under the surface of Severus. No one ever wanted to see what was there. Who would want to see his pain, suffering, and humiliation anyway? Why would anyone want to fix the shattered remains of an abused boy's heart? You see, Severus realized this. He realized that no one would try to fix him. He understood very well of how his life would work, how he would live with an aching heart, grow old, then die. So, Severus cried. He cried for everything that he couldn't have. For a loving family, to know his deceased mother, to have friends, to get married, for him to marry the one he so desperatly loved, and for them to adopt children. Oh, yes, Severus loved someone. Unfortunately for him, the one he was in love with was a boy who was so unreachable that it wasn't even slightly amusing. It was downright painful to know he couldn't have the boy.

The boy who Severus loved was a small boy. The same age as him, yet still smaller. With his messy light brown hair, numerous scars, clumsiness and scared eyes and nature, he was somewhat like Severus. Though, here's the problem. The boy who Severus adored's name was Remus Lupin, and he was one of the Marauders. He was James Potter's best friend, to be exact. That certainly puts a damper on things, doesn't it? Don't get me wrong, Remus doesn't partake in the bullying, persay, he just stands there and watches. He was too scared to actually do anything. What would James do to him if he tried to help the dreaded Snivellus? Well, let's see how Severus and the Marauders are doing, shall we?

As the young black haired boy cowered in fear into the tall oak tree behind him, the boy above him laughed at the sickening sight that was before. A cowardly boy on the ground, eyes pleading for the torture to stop. He kicked more of the dry dirt at the teenagers, splattering the dirt all over the already dirty and tattered robes. "How do you like that, Snivellus?" James sneered, grinning evilly at the pitiful sight he was seeing from his hazel eyes. "Yeah, you like the taste of dirt, don't you Snivellus? After all, it's all you eat!" Sirius Black, another one of James Potter's best friends and Remus's boyfriend, barked. All of the Marauders, except for Remus, burst out into whoops of laughter. "Please, stop," Severus whimpered softly. James Potter glared at Severus, still grinning like a madman. "What are you going to do about it?" James whispered, leaning closer to Severus's face, "You gonna punch me? Huh, Snivellus? R'you gonna smack me up a bit?" James pulled back, suddenly laughing again. "Hey, guys! Snivellus is gonna try and fight me!" James said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Who do you think's gonna win? This little brat over here, " At this, James kicked Severus hard in the side, causing Severus to cringe in pain as Remus looked on in sadness, " Or me?"

"Oh, totally you man, totally you. You would murder that thing in two seconds flat," Sirius hollered in reply. "Of course, I would. I'm way better than this trash," James said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, let's see how long it takes until poor little Severus starts to cry. How long do you think it'll take for him to start begging for his Mommy? Oh, wait. That's right. You don't have one!" James jauntily said. Once again, the Marauders, unincluding Remus, began to laugh. "Well, let's start, shall we?"

James yanked the smaller boy to his then, the first punch was thrown, landing with a large crack against Severus's nose. Once again, Severus cringed, holding his now bloody nose, probably broken. The rest of the Marauders laughed and cheered while Remus looked on horrified as James's knee made contact with Severus's gut, sending him doubling over in pain. Remus couldn't believe the horror he was seeing. They had never gone this far! Why would they start now? Remus never hated Severus as his friends did. He actually thought he was alright. He knew Severus liked him, but Remus honestly loved Sirius with all his heart, he just didn't reprociate Severus's feelings. He wondered why his friends hated Severus. What did he ever do to them? Remus didn't know, but the he realized that this needed to be stopped.

Remus moved quickly, catching the punch that was aimed for Severus's jaw. He turned his head a bit, attempting to see all the damage inflicted onto the young boy. He winced as he saw the pain in the long black haired boy's eyes as a crimson river made it's way down Severus's forehead, covering the hand holding his nose in blood. To him it looked like the river of crimson pain would never end, letting it's currents mingle with the tears on Severus's face, entertwining in a passionate dance dulling the blood to a pinkish color. He turned back to James, and by now all the Maruaders had stopped cheering, laughing, and taunting the hurt boy behind him whose blood was staining the dirt.

"Moony, what are you doing? Move out of the way before you get hurt!" Peter, a mousey boy, yelled from his position by the tree, next to Sirius in the shade. "Remus, what are you doing? Why're you protecting this little git?" James said in confusion. "Do you like him more than us?" James said, a bit of hurt coloring his voice, worried that one of his best friends had betrayed him. Remus's eyes softened the tiniest bit. "That's not it. It's just... I don't like seeing him hurt. What did he ever do to you?" Remus's soft voice rang out, nearly getting lost on the rush of wind that passed by. Suprise and confusion colored Severus's face as Remus pushed his hair out of his face. Severus felt his greasy hair sticking to his face, the blood acting as glue. Why would he stick up for him? He didn't want to feel ungrateful, but if he was doing it now, why hadn't he ever done it before?

"Remus, listen t'me. We have our reasons for hating Severus, just as you have you reasons for getting sick a lot, and mysteriously acquiring scars," At this, Remus's already pale skin paled even more, "So, Sirius, take Moony here back to the dorms and just let us finish our little chat with Severus, all right?" James said to his friends softly, sounding kind, even though the threat there was plain to anyone who knew what he was talking about. Remus contemplated this. He wouldn't actually reveal why he had all those cuts, right? Right? "Come on, Rem. Let's go take a little nap, okay?" Sirius murmured comfortingly, silently promising him that he wouldn't let James say anything. As Sirius put his arm around Remus's petite shoulders and lead him away, Remus looked back. As the golden sun shined brightly in his eyes, he stared sadly as he watched his friends resume their beating on Severus Snape. Sirius looked at Remus with sad eyes, knowing that Remus would love to go back right and take all the hits for the sallow skinned boy who no one ever want to help. Soon, Remus turned back around, eyes downcast as they entered the castle. The paintings that conversed on the walls paused in their conversation to look at the boys and wonder the reason of unhapiness, silently wondering why they were like. Most of the paintings shrugged, and carried on their idle chit-chat. A single tear ran it's track down Remus's face, dripping onto the linoleum flooring as Sirius just stared at his precious Remus.

As Severus felt several of his ribs break, he realized that this would be the end. He could feel the remains of his ribs puncturing his lungs. It was getting hard to breathe as the boys continued their assault. The scent of blood was thick in the air, and the weather was still nice. One could still hear the chatter of students going to classes. Severus heard nothing. It was simply nothing. He couldn't hear anything but his own thoughts. He saw white, bright white, but it was comforting. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb, like someone gave him way too much morphine. Blood poured from his mouth, but he couldn't see it. Was this heaven? Or was this the in between? He would never know, stuck in that endless white world forever. It wasn't until much later that one of the teachers found his body, beaten into a comatose turning blue from the cold autumn air. The grass and dirt around him were tainted by his blood. Screams rang through the air, piercing the ears of many, cries for help. Many discussions were made on the treatment of him, but they knew. They knew that they couldn't save him. They pulled the plug. Severus Snape died at nine thirty- six p.m. on a cold Tuesday night in 1971.

Twenty years later, there was a man standing on a balcony on the very day the black haired boy died. Tears ran down a pale face as the wind blew his shoulder length light brown hair into his sorrowful brown eyes. The man didn't bother to push them away. The man was Remus Lupin, thirty- five years old, and wondering what could of been. What could of been if he had refused Sirius bringing him back to the dorms. What would have ever happened to that black haired boy who only wanted to be loved. Would he have even been fixed? Would he find love? Could they have been friends? Remus would never know the answers to these questions. He started up at the black sky, illuminated by at least a million stars, shining only for what could of been of Severus Snape. No moon was out tonight, and Remus was glad for that. As Remus felt arms snake around his waist, and a head bury into his neck he sobbed. Turning around and burrowing into his husbands broad chest he knew. He knew that there was no such thing as a happy ending. And as his knees buckled below him, only having Sirius to hold him together, he hoped. He so desperately hoped that even if there are no such things as happy endings, that his wouldn't end as harshly as Severus Snape's had. Though, he knew that whatever will be, will be, no matter who you are, or what you've done. And that's how it always will be.


End file.
